


A Nice Idea

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Funny Unsexy Sexy Times [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Outdoor Sex, Picnics, Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Swearing, Unsexy times, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picnic date to a secluded pond leaves Oliver unsatisfied and Felicity embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Idea

**Author's Note:**

> A somewhat slow build...so I guess you can be just as frustrated as Oliver becomes...  
> ;)

It was a good idea, a nice thought--fucking his super amazing, remarkable, sexy girlfriend under the leafy trees next to a secluded pond. The idea of it was certainly sexy as hell. Right?

\---->

"Oliver." Felicity stopped in front of him as he affixed arrowhead to shaft. He paused, looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Oliver."

"Saying my name twice won't make me understand what you want me to know, Felicity." He smirked but waited patiently.

Felicity shifted to her other foot. She pushed up her glasses.

"Ok, so, you don't know this, because you're stuck down here, where there aren't any windows, it really is a cave, you know, but, it's sunny outside."

Oliver sighed and carefully put down the arrow. He sat back. "Ok, thanks for the update?"

He glanced behind him at Diggle, but the big man was clearly staying out of this conversation.

He looked back in time to see Felicity roll her eyes. "Oliver!" He half expected her to stomp her foot.

"What?!" he asked with a laugh.

"Take me on a date!"

Oliver grinned. "Ok, but why the demand?" He stood and walked around the table to pull her into him. She folded her arms across her chest, a barrier, and pouted.

Damn it, he loved her pout. It always made him want to bite and suck that plump lip--

"You said the next nice day, we'd go to the park or something. Outside. In daylight. NON-hero stuff."

He couldn't resist, though he did manage to give her a simple peck instead of a bite, his tongue teasing her pursed lips. "I didn't forget. I thought you worked today."

She unfolded her arms to wave a hand. Then she gripped his belt and tugged playfully. "I called in sick." Her coy smile made his cock twitch.

"Ok," he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She looked up and he smiled down at her. He used the hug as an excuse to grind himself, just a little, against her. "How about this little forest park on a pond? Sound good?"

He grinned as her face lit up and she nodded. "Oh! Can we have a picnic?"

He laughed and they said their good byes to Diggle and headed out the door.

\---->

After spending an hour at a deli, (during which Oliver tried to seem interested in the food, but was actually very focused on how her ass kept teasing him through her clothes,) Felicity had announced their picnic supplies were sufficient for a date and they were finally on their way.

"I'm so glad they had that goat cheese!" She leaned back and sighed as he started the car. "It's so smooth. I kinda got addicted to it in college."

"To goat cheese. Hmm." He smiled softly and she slapped his shoulder. "Guess that pot brownie really messed with your idea of experimenting in college, huh?"

"Well, cheese does go with wine, but I wasn't old enough for the wine, so I focused on the cheese."

Oliver reached over and laid his right hand on her bare knee. She covered it with her hand and they both smiled.

"I find it hard to believe that A, you couldn't have charmed an upperclassman to get you wine," she snorted and her eyes twinkled, "or B, you couldn't have made your own fake ID."

She lifted his hand and wove their fingers together. "Well," she started to say, and Oliver laughed loudly at her expression. "There may have been SOME wine with the cheese, occasionally..."

He lifted their hands and kissed her knuckles.

\---->

An hour later, they pulled into a small gravel parking lot in the middle of the woods.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Felicity exclaimed. Oliver had found this place with Tommy and their first girlfriends back when he first got his license. He hadn't been back in over a decade.

"I'm glad it's stayed the same," he said as he gathered their picnic gear. "The pond's this way."

They walked on a wood chip covered trail that led from the parking lot into dense forest. The undergrowth was glowing with bright green ferns and shiny salal plants that still had a few berries.

"Who knew you'd still like the wilds," he heard her mumble and they exchanged a glance. He could tell she was worried about mentioning the island, even after all they had been through together since then.

He smiled what he hoped was a gentle smile and just held her hand tighter.

"Trust me--this is nothing like that, Felicity." He spoke quietly, the calm of their environment seeping wonderfully into his pores.

"Oh?" she smiled, glancing sideways up at him. "How so?"

She bit her lip, her face slightly anxious.

Oliver loved it when she bit her lip. He paused in the middle of the trail and spun her into a tree trunk. The picnic supplies dropped to the ground.

"Oliver!" she giggled. He pushed against her and cupped her face, tipping her head so he could press his lips to hers, hard. "Mmm!" she moaned as her own hands clawed at his shoulders.

Then he pushed away, picked up the supplies and started walking again. "You weren't there," he called over his shoulder. He was quite pleased to see her frozen against the tree, fingers on her lips and glasses askew.

\---->

He had managed to spread the waterproof blanket before she made her way to join him at the edge of the small pond.

"You think you're so sexy, don't you?" She tried to frown but he saw her cheeks blushing and her eyes twinkle. She sat on the blanket and began to set out the food. "Anyway, I don't think you really want to talk about kissing and that island, do you?" He froze on his way to sitting. She didn't look at him. "I seem to remember some female companionship mentioned..." Her voice was mostly teasing, but even he could detect a slight edge to it.

He swallowed his growl of frustration and finally sat near her. "Yeah. But it still wasn't you." She was right, he didn't want to talk about it. He took a calming breath and looked up into the tree canopy.

Suddenly, a strawberry was being shoved between his lips. "Eat, crabby boy."

His eyes snapped down. Felicity was kneeling at his side. She smiled a huge smile and like the magic that was her, all his dark thoughts about that damn place drifted away.

He opened his lips and engulfed the strawberry whole. She gasped and he sucked in her fingers as well. His teeth nibbled and she leaned against his shoulder, breasts heavy and nipples hardening, pushing into him.

"Yum," he said and smacked his lips against her released palm.

"Silly," she murmured and kissed him. The she sat back and took a huge bite of cheese. He laughed.

They continued to eat, watching dragonflies and birds swoop and play around the pond.

"Who knew this tiny piece of paradise was so close to the city?" Felicity said after some time.

After a while, the food was mostly gone, and the wine as well, and Oliver leaned in close to kiss her. She hummed and cupped his cheek with her hand, her nails doing the scratching thing through his scruff that he absolutely loved.

He easily pulled her onto his lap, forcing her legs apart and her knees to grip his hips as she settled against him. His hands under her skirt massaged her toned but still squeezable butt cheeks through her panties. She was breathing a little heavier now, just like he loved to hear, and their mouths were warring to dominate.

"Wait, wait," she gasped and pulled away. "It's a little public, don't you think?"

Oliver just looked at her. Was she serious?! "Felicity," he finally chuckled. "No one is anywhere near here."

"But it's just such a nice day, we can't be the only people to think of this, Oliver."

He thought for a moment. "Well, I'll keep my ears peeled for cars in the lot and feet on the path, alright?" He nuzzled her ear. "I'll use my secret 'ninja' skills."

She opened her mouth, and Oliver just KNEW she was about to argue some more. So he tipped her up and over onto her back, immediately laying himself over her struggling body and kissed her.

"Mmmumph!" she shouted into his lips. He smirked and nibbled the pout. "Awuhmer!" She tried to say his name but now his tongue was stroking hers.

And his hand not bracing himself above her was pulling up the hem of her skirt and tickling her inner thighs.

He felt her give in and relax, her hands fisting into his t-shirt and her mouth melting to kiss him back. He felt his hard cock trapped in his pants, trapped between their pressed bodies, pulsing against her, and he knew she felt it too, because she moaned and allowed her knees to fall open and cradle his body.

God, he loved everything this woman made him feel.

"Love you," he murmured. His hot breath in her ear made her shiver and gasp. "My Felicity... love... these..." And he licked the shell of each ear. "And this... And this..." He kissed her nose and then her chin, ignoring her lips that tried to capture his.

"Oh god, Oliver," she sighed contently. She arched her back as his stubble tickled her neck. A foot came up and started to trace the back of his leg--when had she removed her shoes?!--and without thinking, his body jerked forward to grind against her.

His fingers slid easily under the very wet crotch of her panties, sinking briefly into her folds before moving up to spread the moisture to her clit. She was breathing very hard, pushing her breasts into him, her eyes closed...

"So sexy," he said with pride and she gasped out a laugh as he suddenly pressed her button and she gave a small shuddering climax. She flung an arm over her face.

"Shit, Oliver," she panted, and almost sounded like she was whining.

He smiled down into her face. "That was quick," he said softly. She blushed and punched his shoulder playfully. Oliver sat back and yanked off his shirt as she reached for his belt buckle.

"The next one better not be," she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows that caused him to growl-laugh as he shoved his pants and boxer briefs down his legs and kicked them away.

He paused to look at Felicity but suddenly frowned. "What," he demanded, "is this, and this, still doing on?" And he plucked at her blouse and skirt.

She sighed dramatically, stretching sensuously, (and accidentally rubbing against his naked erection--holy fuck!) before draping her arms over his neck.

"I'm feeling kinda lazy... you do it," she pouted. Her pout was so cute, because she wasn't really a pout-person during everyday moments. She only seemed to do it when it was just the two of them... "Mmm, yeah, I could just nap now..."

He gave her a stern look that of course made her giggle and he made a move to rip the shirt off her.

"NO Oliver!" she screeched. "I hate sewing mismatched buttons back on after you rip it apart; we can never find all the buttons plus you rip the fabric, too, and--" A quick closed mouth kiss silenced her.

He then shrugged, but did leave the flimsy fabric alone and shuffled down her body.

"Oliver," she warned. But he simply smiled and ducked under her skirt. "Ol-" But her protests ceased as he pressed his mouth to her and sucked her panties. He could feel her smooth skin under the soaking fabric and quickly pulled off the annoying article of clothing. It got tangled at her knees, his body and arms hindering further removal, but it was enough for him.

He came up for a quick breath and to wink at her, and then ducked back under her skirt.

Oliver hummed against her bare hip, making her buck slightly and spread open more and then he was lapping her sweet, musky juices.

"Oh yes, uh, Ol... shi mmmMMM, yesssss," she repeated near incoherently as his tongue circled her clit but didn't quite touch. He moved his hand and gently used a thumb to stroke her outer lips as his mouth pushed in a little deeper. "Oh fuck, you are too go-OOOOD at this..." she moaned as his nose finally rubbed her engorged button.

She convulsed slightly, her thighs tightened around his head and she blew out a happy gasp.

Oliver gave her pussy little pecks as she relaxed, and her feet stroked up and down his bare sides. His cock was almost painfully hard now, and the slight touching against the blanket as he continued his attention between her legs was getting frustrating.

He was just beginning to think about pushing up her skirt, sinking himself into her, and making her moan some more (and maybe scream a little, too,) when she suddenly kicked him in the ribs and gasped loudly.

"ShitOliverSTOPfuck!" Her bare feet were now shoving at his hips, her hands trying to push her skirt back down her legs while pushing his head away. "Oliver!" she hissed as his head came out from under her skirt.

He opened his mouth, but a sound and movement behind her had him frozen.

"Mommy, are they gonna go swimming, too?"

"Goddamnit," he swore under his breath. In one frantic move, he lept to his feet and grabbed his pants and got behind a tree.

"I am SO SORRY!" he heard Felicity squeak out. He grimaced as he shoved at his cock and almost zipped up his balls, he was so flustered.

"Yes, uh," came another woman's voice. "Public park, my dear..."

"Yeah, yes, ma'am, I mean, I, well, sh-uger." 

Oliver silently swore again; here wasn't much he could do about his still mostly erect bulge in his pants. He stepped back out and saw his very crimson girlfriend snatching up her wet panties and his boxers, socks, shoes and shirt as she babbled more apologies.

The other woman stood at the end of the trail, with two girls wearing swimsuits on either side of her. The younger girl looked about eight years old. The other girl was a teenager, and she was smirking as only a teen could. FUCK, he said to himself repeatedly.

"Here," Felicity thrust his clothes in his face. He felt her thrust her panties into his pocket and he couldn't help the smirk as he knew she was now commando with an audience. "Uh, um, would, would you ladies like some dessert?" Oliver pulled on his shirt as Felicity bent awkwardly, keeping herself covered, and then held up the container of cheesecake at the still shocked mom.

"Woo, yeah!" piped up the older girl. Oliver tried to hide his smile.

"That's really not--"

"Is that your swimsuit or your panties?" interrupted the younger girl.

Everyone looked over where she was pointing--the grass at Oliver's feet.

"Crap!" squeaked Felicity as they realized it was indeed the damn panties sitting near his foot.

"Ha, those aren't bikini bottoms," giggled the teen as her mother made a humph sound.

Oliver scooped the flimsy fabric up and into his pocket, DEEPER this time and tried his most charming smile on the trio.

"Ladies, my deepest apologies." The teen blushed and seemed to push her tiny breasts outward a bit. "We got carried away but that's no excuse. If you'll excuse us, we will leave the dessert for you and be on our way."

"Cool!" the little girl smiled and grabbed the container from Felicity's lap. "Do I like cheesecake, mom?"

The mom rolled her eyes and walked a bit away to spread her own blanket. Both Felicity and Oliver noticed that she did glance back as Oliver bent over to pack up the picnic. Oliver winked at Felicity, but she pursed her lips.

Ok, so she was a little pissed at him...why did he find it kind of funny and sexy?

His expression must have been clear, because Felicity slapped his arm. "I KNEW this was a bad idea, Oliver!" she hissed. He desperately wanted to kiss her frown away; but glancing up, he saw the teen still standings near, watching them closely.

So he sighed heavily, finished cleaning up, and stood. He offered his hand to his girlfriend. She glared up at him but did take his hand. She kept her other hand at her skirt, keeping her bare bottom hidden.

"Wow, she looks kinda mad at you," the teen girl commented.

"Kelly!" the mom scolded. "Come here, leave them alone."

But Oliver had to agree with the girl. Felicity looked very angry as she slipped on her shoes, still clutching her skirt tightly to her hips. He gathered the blanket, not bothering to fold it, and the basket.

Felicity mumbled another apology and marched away down the trail.

Oliver sighed and then groaned. He was behind Felicity and her ass was trying to dance free of the death grip she had on the skirt. The fabric was so tight, Oliver could see her enticing butt crack clearly.

His pants felt uncomfortable again. "Damn," he grumbled. Felicity paused ahead and turned. "I like you without panties," he tried to lighten the mood.

"Oliver!" she said. "This is so not funny."

"I like seeing each of those wonderful cheeks wiggle under that thin skirt," he growled as he caught up to her.

"Seriously?" she asked. Her eyes darted to his crotch. "Still, after getting caught butt naked by a mom and kids?!"

"Hey," he tried to defend himself. "You already got to come a couple times before we were interrupted." She chewed her lip but still appeared mad. He bent over her and softly said into her hair, "besides, I'm almost always hard when you're around..."

She gasped but didn't get a chance to say anything.

"Uh," came a young voice behind them. They turned and the teen girl was smirking. "Here," she held out the now empty dessert container. "My mom didn't know if you wanted this back or not, so..."

Oliver swallowed with difficulty as he saw her eyes glued to his obvious erection. Quickly, he shifted the basket to hide it. "Yeah, uh, thanks."

His voice seemed to startle Felicity into action. "Thanks," she said tightly. The container was ripped from the girl's hand and a red-faced Felicity resumed her march to the car.

Oliver managed an awkward smile and walked after her. He somehow was able to keep from reaching down to adjust his painful shaft until he had reached the car.

With great relief, he dropped the ruined picnic into the back seat, and finally grabbed and repositioned himself in his pants. God, he really needed to come; but one look at Felicity told him he'd be lucky to get a good night kiss later, never mind a hand job or anything else today.

Yup. It was a good idea, a nice thought--fucking his super amazing, remarkable, sexy girlfriend under the leafy trees next to a secluded pond. The idea of it was certainly sexy as hell.

But in reality? A string of Russian and then Chinese expletives were the only response he could think of to sum up the reality of the ruined date.

"Agreed," mumbled Felicity from the passenger seat.

The drive home was long and quiet.


End file.
